Electrical irons that have an electrical cord are well-known. The electrical cord is flexible and includes a plug, an electrical conductor and a protective cover. The protective cover is arranged around the electrical conductor. In use the plug is connected to a power supply to electrically connect the electrical iron to the power supply via the cord.
When storing the electrical iron it is well-known to wind the cord around a body of the iron. However, when wound, if the cord is not secured the winding may become loose. A loose winding is unsightly and may become tangled in the storage area. Furthermore, the loose winding may permit the cord to unwind further from the body. An unwound cord presents a potential safety hazard. Also, during transportation of the iron, the cord may become trapped causing damage to the protecting cover.
It is an objective of the present invention to overcome at least one of the above or other problems. More particularly, the objective is to provide a means for storing securely a cord with an electrical iron.